Becoming me
by charleyfelton
Summary: She has loved him from that first time she saw him, and now its time to get him :
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fanfiction ( so its probably really really crap :) lol which i wouldnt be suprised about! I LOVE Fred and Mione together so this is my kinda own version of it that i dont get paid for and to be honest the only think thats mine is this story is the change in mione oh and the fact that i ignored quite a few deaths and draco is slighty decent :) as i have a thing for tom felton lol! jk owns the world of harry potter lucky woman!

Being me

*past*  
I knew on the train within a second of bumping into him, that he was the one, he was the boy i would spend my life with... he made my heart beat irregular, he made my cheeks go a slight pink, and he made my knees tremble, It wasn't till i turned round and bumped into another someone else that i knew their and then i would never get him..

*present*

Dear diary

I'm sat with Harry and Ron, not listening to them go on about what this school year was going to be like,  
we were 7th/8years voldie has gone and i now know that this is my chance, this is my chance to make that one person love me for me,

this year i'm going to show that that I hermione Granger am not what they all believed i've been planning all summer how i'm going to make him mine and i will do all i can to make it happen...

H

Mione looks up and realises that the boys have been attempting to get her attention, She kind of wishes Ron would just pee off for a bit to give her some space watching him shove chocolate frogs in his mouth is far from attractive and to think she had kissed him! What was she thinking!

**BANG!**

The door crashed open and the twins come tumbling through mione perked up and moved over so their was space butterflies hit her stomach like a tornado but died down when it was george that sat next to her and put his hands in her now silky smooth straight hair... mioney baby how ya doing me and freddie are back, and we are planning on having some fun, please say your not gonna go all mum on us again sweetie pie! What a bloody cheek she was nothing like their mum, she should up offered all 4 boys a sweet walked to the door and replied oh georgie porgy let the games begin, with a flick of her hair she was out of the door...

as she went to turn she heard 4 boys scream and her freds laugh!

Dear diary

first day back was pretty boring dumbledore gave the long old harry potter saved the world we should all treat him with respect blah blah blah speech, harry looked like he wanted to die from embarrassment.. well the fact he was Slytherin colours from hair to feet and he had the slogan snakes rule on his forehead probably didn't help...I had sat with ginny and Luna on the ravenclaw table but could see all 4 boys clearly, george and fred looked like they were enjoying the attention of being Slytherin colours and ron well He was just stuffing his unattractive mouth full of food! god he has no manners! Tomorrow is when my plans start! Within a week Fred will be as in love with me as i am him!

H

Please if you have the time to review i would love to know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary

Today todays the day... im starting my plan! my clothes are picked, my black leggings and long but overly tight top which i can proudly say i made my self hanging on my door, im gonna knock him dead! meeting draco in a bit to walk down to brekkie, i love how draco is now, his dads a complete arsehole but drake is cool... even him and harry get on its annoying, ron who slightly cant get over the past few years!  
i love that as 8 years thiers no uniform i cannot wait too see my freds face when he sees me, just gotta wait for ginny then its full steam ahead.. H

Dracos walking around wondering whats taking his best mate so long to get out of her dorm..  
untill he sees her, he knows her plans but my god, she is gonna give every boy a hard on, he can feel his stirring,,,

drake knew he was lucky she had given him that chance so he stood by her always he loved her like a little sister.  
walking into the hall was so funny, ron was still smothered in green but the other 3 boys mione got yesterday were back to normal, he asked fred how they managed it..  
mione just started laughing, so you all guessed what you had to do except ron? why didnt you tell him?  
fred just laughed and said, mioney we just want to see how long it is till he washes his hair..  
mione jumped up as ginny walked in and told her is was time for plan A...  
making freddie jealous...

blaize walked in at just the right time mione walked smoothly over to him, and whispered in his ear... baby its your lucky day, i want to have some fun and i think your just the man for the job...  
blaize didnt need telling twice he lent forward and kissed mione on the cheek and took her hand and sat with luna his best friend at the ravenclaw table...

Mione looked round and noticed that george was looking as soon as he caught her eye he turned, she wondered why george was noticing her, draco noticed too, and wondered if mione had the wrong twins attention, george was now whispering in freds ear..

freddie brother, she is sat holding blaizes hand mate you need to seriously do something, potions is first with batty snape, you need to make her notice you, try and partner her get to the dungeons first, come on!

the twins got up and left only mione and draco noticed.. she knew she had to get fred as her potions partner luckly she had done some background checks on blaize and he didnt take advanced potions, she nodded her head at draco placed a soft kiss on blaizes head and left for dungeons..

fred and george waited in the small dark alcove just by the potions lab, waiting for mione to arrive so they could start there plan, they knew she would arrive with draco, and they also knew draco and mione wasnt allowed to partner because of how good they both were at this subject george was going to partner with draco, to see if he could get any info from him..

mione walked in the cold dungeons and snape greeted her with a nod and told her to partner any one but draco she sat at the back on her own, fred walked through just after her and bent down close to her and asked, mioney baby can i have the pleasure of being your partner.. she nodded butterflies were dancing in her stomach, he sat down and took out his book and parchment...

george sat next to draco, the lesson started, george asked draco what was going on with mione playing the prank and why she had changed her look slightly, draco shrugged and then whispered george do you fancy my mione? george coughed laughed and send no my younger brother does... draco couldn believe ron still had a thing for mione was he really that daft.. he didnt realise his musings was said out loud, george chuckled and said no my twin has a thing for the lovely mione draco let out a sign of relief and repiled thats good she likes him too... george made draco swear to keep it to him self and not tell mione, he wanted to prank them into getting together draco decided he would help...

fred paid no attention to what was goin on till his caldron popped banged and smothered him and mione, it was strange he could smell oranges and lemons and a library

then he turned and looked at mione, the next thing he knew he was snogging the life out of her..

an

i know they have to sit at thier house tables in jk but i want luna to be a major factor in this story as it continues so ravenclaw is where they sit as 8 years they can sit where they like, and well ginny is just ginny and does as she pleases...


End file.
